


Translation for Let's Grab a Coffee

by beautywind, Kairu_KitsuneO



Series: Leap of Faith (Eng) [7]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coffee, M/M, Translation, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: A translation fic forLet's grab a coffeebybeautywind





	Translation for Let's Grab a Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> When watching this TV series [《Luke Cage》](https://i.imgur.com/8QptTAI.jpg), I realised that if someone asked, “Wanna grab a coffee?” It means they want to hook up with you.  
> This idea is so funny that I have to apply it onto MMPBP.  
> Thank you NK for the illustration! 💓 [The comic is here! ](https://twitter.com/nancy616kimo/status/1105257714647654401?s=19)

"Hah - _ah_ ! Miles! This is not- Uhn!" Peter has his knees pressed into the bed, taking the strong thrusts from behind, and is intermittently spitting out broken complaints. The strong feeling of his asshole stretching  leaves him unable to think. His words are lost again in the sea of pleasure. The culprit, who has put him in such embarrassing state, shamelessly leans over and whispers in Peter’s ear, "hmm?" It sends shiver down Peter’s spine and he involuntarily clenches down hard on Miles’ length. He screams aloud when he is stretched open again. He cries in frustration, "this isn't fair... _Ughnh_! This isn’t, ah... this isn’t coffee!"

 

Miles is a spoiled brat that doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with his colloquialisms. He pinches Peter's nipples, forcing a moan out of the older man. Miles quickly plants kisses on Peter's sweaty nape when Peter humps his back in shock. Miles puts on an innocent act, but he knows exactly what he was doing to Peter. He simply smiles, "This is just a slight difference in our interpretation of getting a coffee."

 

 _It better be only a slight difference!_ Peter wants to argue back but a powerful thrust stops him, making him see stars. _Miles is too big,_ _my stomach is so full... Damn, why does this happen all the time?_ Back then when Miles was so cute and innocent. At least the kid from years ago wouldn’t make him suffer a backache every day. Where did his teaching go wrong?

 

Peter swears that although he treated Miles to a meal only for a few times, he really bought him a cup of coffee when it was about drinking coffee! Miles has drunk many coffee - from Starbucks, to the cheap coffee at Peter’s home. Coffee-drinking has been uneventful these past few years. Peter had always thought that their definition of "drinking coffee" was exactly the same.

 

So when Miles asked him to grab a coffee earlier, he didn’t suspect anything and agreed readily.

 

**He didn’t think it would turn out like this.**

 

"Haahh, ah... no, too fast, ah **❤** , _too fast_... Miles, ahh ngh!" Peter clenches his fists in the sheets beneath him and pleads softly, but the man behind him continues to fuck into him. Every thrust reaches so, so deep inside him. Peter’s ass is stretched to its limit, leaking from overstimulation. Every rhythmic slap of Miles' balls makes the skin of Peter’s thighs redder. Peter feels his throat raw from all of the crying and shouting. He begs Miles not to fuck so deep. Miles seems to have listened to his request and adjusts his angle. But this just redirects his firepower. The fat head of Miles’s cock moves inside him. As Miles pulls back, his thick and hard shaft grinds against Peter’s prostate relentlessly. High waves of pleasure leave Peter speechless in ecstasy. His thighs tremble uncontrollably until he can barely kneel on the bed anymore. He slumps his weight onto the bed, but this only raise up his hips even more in the air for Miles to fuck as he pleases.

 

Sweat travels down Peter’s shoulder blades and over his feverish, scar-covered skin. Peter’s skin bears the marks of healed gunshot wounds, scars, bruises and fractures. Miles kisses each of them, these heavy responsibilities of a hero, one by one. His expression is as sincere as a devoted apostle praising the Lord. Finally, he presses against Peter's needy red lips. The two exchange their hot scents and sweet tastes. Peter's tongue shudders slightly from the overflowing pleasure. The reddened, moist eyes lack of their usual calmness. Miles takes in these beautiful sights with his observant eyes. It’s his. Everything about Peter belongs to him.

 

**And he belongs to Peter too.**

 

"Ah, ah... I can't… can't hold - I'm… I’m cumming..." Finally, Peter’s orgasm hits when Miles buries deeply in him. His overstimulated hole tightens suddenly, making Miles freeze. Miles groans and clasps Peter's hip tightly, as if the red mark of his five fingers is going to imprint on each side of the white, pale thigh. Peter rides the high of his orgasm, squirming, and squeezing sweetly around Miles. Even if Miles doesn’t want to release that quick, he can’t bear such tight warmth around his sensitive flesh. In the end, Miles succumbs to the suffocating pleasure and fills Peter with his hot cum.

 

After coming almost simultaneously, the two men sigh wordlessly for a moment. Then Miles pecks wet kisses on Peter’s neck to please him, or rather teases him. Peter, who is unable to resist this soppy move, only wishes to bury his face in the sheets and play dead. However, the greedy devil is always ignorant of the boundary line, he tilts over Peter’s face to taste his lips again. After they kissed for a while, Miles finally pulls his weapon out of Peter’s entrance. White, slick cum overflows from his hole and slides down his inner thighs. Such erotic sights make Miles swallow involuntarily. He turns the breathless man over and puts on his usual gleeful smile, "Would you like another cup of coffee?"

 

"What? Nononono… AHHHHH!"

 

Peter B. Parker, thoroughly experiences the serious consequences of the difference of opinion about the definition of the noun, with his poor fucked body.

 

_Fuck the coffee, and fuck another cup too!_

**Author's Note:**

> When I was watching "Luke Cage", I found out that the dialogue "Wanna grab a coffee?" means to have a one night stand. The idea was too fun. I thought it was suitable to draw a 4-coma at first. So I told NK about it and they express it in their own words. Hence, the birth of this fic! I feel a little sorry for PBP because I haven't think of how Peter’s first time going to be and skip directly to the coffee arc. After that, I still have a chance to make up for it (PBP: No need!
> 
> Thank you NK for participating in my train of thoughts this time. Please see the comic [here](https://twitter.com/nancy616kimo/status/1105257714647654401?s=19).
> 
> In addition, I recommend friends who want to see "Luke Cage" to at least watch "Jessica Jones" first. Well then everyone, hope we have a chance to see again.
> 
> By Author beautywind  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comment are appreciated!  
> Please kudos the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714480) too ❤❤ The author is fantastic!
> 
> Thank you [Strozzzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi) for helping me to proofread! This is my first time to translate a R18 fic 💦💦
> 
> By Translator Kairu_KitsuneO


End file.
